The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 9)
Part 9-Survival of the Fittest Mikael-Help me Elijah! Help! Its...tooo....powerful! Niklaus-You help him Elijah and we will abandon you.. Elijah in a quick rush attemps to plunge the creature with the strong hands off Mikael, unforntuanetly in the confrontation, the creature rips off Elijahs head with its hands. Rebekah-NNOO! Mikael attempts to fight back but the creature breaks Mikaels sword and prepares to plunge the stake through his heart. Rebekah-Nik..Nik, we have to do something. Niklaus-After the creature destroys Mikael, we will destroy the creature. Kol-How do you destroy something with no head? As the creature prepares to stab Mikael, Elijah appears out of nowhere, having his head reattached to his body and takes the broken part of the sword and slashes off the creatures hand. The creature roams around in panic. The creature tries to stab Elijah and instead gets its other hand cut off. The creature then falls to the ground and its hands turn into ashes Mikael-Thank you Elijah, now stand aside and let me finish off Niklaus. Niklaus-Dont Elijah, dont. Mikael(Sternly)-Stand aside boy! Niklaus-NOOOO! Mikael takes one of the stakes and super speeds over and tries to stake him, Kol and Rebekah try to help but Mikael overpowers them. Elijah stands befounded. Then help comes out of nowhere as the remaining Gargoyles grab Mikael and fly off. Mikael-NOOOOO!!!! Niklaus-GOOD RIDDANCE! We should destroy you too Elijah..for betraying us like that. Elijah-I didnt know what to do...I didnt know. Niklaus-Rebekah, Kol grab those stakes, we must destroy them before they destroy us. They take the stakes and burn them. Kol-What now? Niklaus-We find Finn, back to usual times. Rebekah-What if we never find him? Niklaus-We will, we will, isnt that right Elijah? Elijah-Right. Unknownce to them, Mikael has one extra white oak stake left in his possession, from the battle. The gargoyles then throw him in some sort of dungeon. Mikael-Where am I? Where? Then a man walks out of nowhere. An older gentleman with a beard. Man-Hello again. Mikael-What? Ive never met you before.. Man-But you have...its me...Mr October. Mikael-I killed you...I did! Mr October-No..you killed a vessel I used, but you didnt actually kill me. You see due to some circumstances, I cant fully use my power and ressurect my old vessel, so this one, this is a fisherman who is also a powerful warlock named Ryan. Mikael-What do you want with me? Mr October-First off, you tell me where the remaining family is of yours? Mikael-Back in that countryside. Why? Mr October-Because Im gonna finish them off. In your body. Mikael-What? Mr October-By using whatever powerful magics I have, Im gonna get inside your body and modify this stake, so it can kill them by not your body Im using. Mikael-No...you cant! I wont have any free will of my own! Mr October-Thats the point. Mr October then uses a ritual and gets inside Mikaels body and overpowers his mind. He then modifies the stake and makes it so he cant be killed with it but can kill the other originals. Mr October/Mikael-Now...to the part when i purge this world free of abominations. To Be Continued Category:Story